My gift is what you promised when we met
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Un mes habia pasado después de 'San Valentín' y había unas palabras que no había podido olvidar desde ese día. 'Día Blanco' era la respuesta de los chicos a las chicas. ¿Será que Elias le dará una sorpresa por este día?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Ya se lo que dirán, que este fic esta fuera del tiempo que se supone tendría que subirlo. Y como muy pronto se darán cuenta, se trata sobre el día blanco. Se que el día blanco sólo se festeja en países orientales pero en mi historia, Elias quiere hacer eso como una forma de pago a Chise por el regalo de San Valentín y porque recordó las palabras que ella le dijo._**

 ** _Se me hizo algo lindo incluir algo como esto así como incluir un poco sobre las costumbres de Chise._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _-¿También? En Japón las chicas son las que suelen regalar más los chocolates a los chicos que les gusta y algunas veces a las amistades_** _-Chise volvió a tomar el tenedor y empezar a comer de su plato_ ** _-Las chicas esperan el regalo de vuelta en el día blanco..._**

Elias no podía sacarse esas palabras de su mente. Ya había pasado un mes desde que su querida aprendiz le había dado chocolates por parte de "San Valentín". Y aunque Elias no le pudo dar algo en este día, recuerda a la perfección lo que había dicho Chise un día antes de su regalo de deliciosos chocolates.

Y ese era el dilema en esa noche. Era la media noche del 14 de Marzo. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Chise había hecho aquel delicioso regalo para él.

 **-Con que día blanco...**

Desde que llegó su aprendiz, de alguna y otra manera empezó a interesarse por el mundo Oriental y sus costumbres, sentía que tenía que conocer todo de ese lugar para comprenderla mejor. Y todo llegó en este punto en particular, un tema que no lo iba poder dejar dormir.

Había oído a Chise hablar sobre este día pero desconocía a que se refería. Decidió investigar por su cuenta y llegó hasta ese día en específico. Sin embargo, ninguna idea de le ocurría, no tenía algún regalo en mente para 'su chica'.

 **-¿Aún no te duermes Elias?**

Vio en la puerta de su estudio aquel perro negro asomado. Suspiró con desgano y dejó aquel libro en sus piernas.

 **-¿Como puedo dormir si no le he pagado a Chise?**

 **-¿Pagar a Chise?** -Preguntó Ruth confundido.

 **-Ella dijo que en Japón sólo eran las chicas quienes regalaban algo a los hombres por San Valentín** -Se levantó de su asiento y dejó el libro en uno de los cajones del escritorio **-Acabo de leer que los hombres tienen que dar una respuesta o pago a las mujeres como forma de cortesía, obligación o afectó** -Hizo una pausa para tomar aire **-Algo blanco, chocolates o algún objeto del mismo color, también que este regalo debe ser de dos o tres veces de mayor valor que ha recibido el hombre en San Valentín**

 **-¿Cual es el problema?**

 **-Que no se hacer algun accesorio o algo más para Chise** -Suspiro derrotado antes de sentarse en su silla.

Escucho a Ruth pensar antes de ver como cambiaba a su forma humana y se sentará en la silla enfrente de su escritorio. Se quedó así por un momento hasta que lo escucho suspirar y volver a verlo.

 **-Supongo que estamos en problemas porque yo había olvidado todo esto** -Suspiro de igual manera derrotado **-Pero ¿Estaría bien si se festeja esto? Digo, Chise ya no está en Japón ¿Crees que le gustará recordar algo de su país natal?**

Elias iba a volver hablar hasta que pensó mejor en esas palabras. ¿Estaría bien hacerle recordar algo de su pasado? Ciertamente podía recordar lo que ella le había dicho en una de esas tantas noches que hablaban hasta el cansancio, no había hecho nada de eso porque era ignorada en casa y no tenía amigos en la escuela. Pero de alguna u otra forma sentía que más era como una forma de agradecimiento a lo que le regaló y por una vez en su vida quería hacerlo algo así parecido por ella.

 **-Se que no estaría bien pero...** -Alzó su rostro para ver a Ruth **-Al menos me gustaría intentarlo o no se...** -Elias subió una de sus manos a su pecho.

 **-Los dos son iguales...** -Murmuró por muy debajo Ruth **-Hay que hacer algo rápido, el regalo se debe dar en este día y no tenemos mucho tiempo** -Ruth volvió a pensar **-Siento que no importa el doble o triple valor de algo, mientras sea de una buena intención y con todos los sentimientos ella lo va a valorar**

Elias volvió a pensar antes de asentir, lo que sabía hacer mejor eran ositos de peluche. Y sabía que el oso que hizo para ella en Navidad le había gustado tanto que un día la vio leyendo un libro con el oso entre sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba con cariño y de vez en cuando le daba besos en la cabeza como pasaba su nariz por la piel del mismo.

Pronto una idea se le vino a la mente. Vio a Ruth quien aún seguía pensando mientras anotaba en una hoja lo que sería mejor para Chise.

Chise despertaba. Bostezaba y se estiraba en la cama hasta que sus huesos se quejaban. Era raro que Ruth no estuviera a su lado como siempre. Pensó que como todo perro empezaba su día con aquel recorrido que hacía por toda el área cercana a la casa.

No le dio mucha importancia.

 **-Buenos días...** -Saludo a su oso antes de darle un beso en su nariz.

Se despertó temprano ese día. Tenía muchas cosas importantes por hacer. Miro al pequeño calendario de su mesa, se estiró un poco empezó a caminar. Así que como todos los días, salió de su habitación y fue a ver a Elias dormir. Su sorpresa fue cuando no lo encontró ahí y su cama estaba perfectamente ordenada. Se le hizo un poco raro, no había estado Ruth con ella cuando despertó y Elias no estaba en su cuarto.

 **-¿Ahora que hicieron estos dos?** -Preguntó como madre que sabía sobre las travesuras de sus hijos.

Bajo con rapidez a la sala pero tampoco se encontraban ahí. Se asomó al estudio y sólo encontró libros por doquier. Entró a la cocina y se dio cuenta que Silky miraba a la ventana del patio.

 **-¿Sucede algo Silky?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

Iba asomarse por la ventana hasta que sintió como Silky la tomo por los hombros y empezó arrastrarla hasta el baño. No sabía que le había pasado a todos en la casa. Sabía que no tenía otra opción más que meterse a bañar, de alguna manera sabía que Silky estaba del otro lado de la puerta y no la dejaría salir hasta que estuviera ya lista.

Derrotada se quito la ropa y se metió al agua caliente que ya la esperaba. Eso era raro. Tardó un poco en bañarse, cuando vio sus dedos hechos pasas, vio que era la hora indicada para salir. Se puso la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Vio en la canasta un vestido blanco y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Se sonrojo. No era común que ella vistiera algo como eso pero no podía negarse. Era ropa hecha por Silky y sería de muy mala educación no portarla. Se puso el vestido y se miro en el espejo, era bonito el vestido.

 **-Silky...** -Llamo pero no escucho pasos.

Salió del baño y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Curiosa camino a la entrada. Se asomó hasta ver a Elias sentado en el suave pasto. Era realmente raro ese día. Con curiosidad camino hasta llegar con él.

 **-¿Elias?**

Este volteó. La tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentará entre sus piernas. Chise se sonrojo un poco pero poco le importó cuando vio que frente a Elias había un mantel blanco con deliciosa comida y muchos postres sobre él.

 **-¿Sucede algo importante?** -Preguntó curiosa.

 **-Lamento no poder darte algo importante este día** -Elias acarició con su 'cráneo' su cabello rojo **-El vestido es de Silky y los zapatos de Ruth, lamentó no ser bueno más que haciendo osos de peluche** -Tocó la mejilla de Chise para que se vieran **-Y no se si sea bueno que recuerdes cosas del lugar que vienes pero no podía olvidar que una vez que me entregaste los chocolates, yo debía dar algo este día** -Chise escucho pasos y miro a Silky y Ruth con más charolas de comida.

 **-¿Este día?** -Un poco confundida empezó a recordar, sus ojos se abrieron más y un dulce sonrojo aparecio en su rostro **-¿Recordaste lo que te dije ese día? Yo realmente no imaginaba que ibas hacer algo como esto** -Respondió avergonzada.

 **-Tu dijiste que es costumbre de tu país esto** -Elias la siguió mirando **-Y no sabía si seria lo correcto recordarte algo del lugar donde ya no querías estar** -Sus palabras seguían siendo sinceras **-Sólo quería devolver algo que habías hecho por mí...**

Chise vio en Elias la duda. Lo notaba nervioso en cada palabra. Miro a Elias y miro frente a ella a Silky y Ruth. Suspiro con alegría. Se levantó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

 **-Claro que me gusta Elias, no importa si no me puedes dar un regalo pero que recordarás lo que dije fue impresionante** -Soltó una risita antes de volver a sentarse **-Creo que tu más grande regalo es que a pesar de todo aún estoy aquí a tu lado**

Chise le abrazo, Elias le correspondió aquel abrazo. Nunca le habían regalado algo así a Chise, era afortunada realmente. Cuando se separaron, volvió a sentarse entre las piernas de Elias y empezar a comer bajo la sonrisa de Silky y las mejillas infladas de Ruth.

Sentía los brazos de Elias rodearle y su 'cráneo' recargado en su cabeza. Iba hablar cuando Ruth le llamó la atención.

 **-Será mejor que no lo despiertes** -Susurro **-Se la pasó toda la noche despierto para tenerte esta sorpresa, es mejor que lo dejes descansar un rato**

Chise sonrió y guardo silencio. Sentía sus mejillas calientes pero realmente estaba feliz de aquel gran detalle. Soltó una risita para si, y pensando que todo eso se había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, sabía que realmente había valido la pena con Elias a su lado.

Porque aunque no le pudiera dar un gran regalo, su mayor recompensa es estar ahí juntos y disfrutando plenamente de la vida.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _El día blanco se festeja un mes después de San Valentín. Y yo lo subí dos meses después. Es mejor tarde que nunca, espero que les guste, a mi me encantó, claro, tarde en poner las palabras correctas._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 17 de Abril de 2018_**


End file.
